Terri Menton
Terri Menton, is a recurring character turned secondary antagonist of the School Daze series. She's also one of the main antagonists of "Anime Extravaganza Movie: Endless Summer". She is the current girlfriend of Uncle Jerry, with whom she is now living with. She’s the exact opposite of William, but she slowly becomes just as bad as the series progresses. She first appeared in “Return of Wilbur Davies”. Personality Terri is kind and caring. She often hangs out with Uncle Jerry during weekends or family gatherings. Terri is also shown to be cheap on occasion. For example, she would often turn down Alex's ideas for the weekend, saying that it's "too expensive". Like Gammy, she can be kind of a "neat-freak", according to Alex, at least. For example, she has high expectations for the kids to eat healthy and keep their bodies clean. If they fail to live out these expectations, Terri would constantly get on their asses over it. She continues to act strict even if one of the kids is sick. For example, she scolds them whenever they fail to cover their mouths when coughing. She would also tease them on occasion. Her negative traits have been slowly becoming more prominent as the series continues. It even gets to the point where Aunt Sally can't stand her. Despite this, she still cares about the Connellys a lot, especially Jerry. In "Lights, Crazy, Action!", it is revealed that she's moving in with Jerry. Appearance Terri is a heavy-built woman with fair skin, blue eyes, and short blonde hair, which is often seen in a beehive. Her outfits vary throughout the series, but in 8th Grade Adventures and High School Years, she mostly wore a black T-shirt with a white collar, gray capris, and white sneakers. Sometimes, she would wear a long or short-sleeved shirt or tank top of varying colors(usually blue, pink, white, or purple), a light blue, pink, yellow, white, or gray hoodie, blue jeans or black trousers, and black, pink, and green sneakers or light brown or purple sneakers(sometimes flats, high heels or sandals). In Forever Sophomores, she mostly wore a dark teal long-sleeved blouse with 3 undone buttons at the collar and chest pockets(sometimes a different color, such as pink or blue), blue jeans, and black sneakers with green and purple accents. In "The Weirdness War", she wore a sleeveless, dark cyan calf-length dress with a white leaf pattern on it, as well as a black pair of sandals. She wears a similar outfit in Summer Chronicles, but the dress is plain, and colored gray. Other than the dress, Terri would also wear a t-shirt of varying colors(usually black, blue, gray, or other colors), gray or black shorts, and her sandals. She wears a pink or blue robe for sleepwear. During the Hershey Park Arc, Terri wore an outfit containing the clothing layout of her summer outfit, but with the colors of her primary outfit, just like Allison and Jerry. She wore a black t-shirt, gray short shorts, and her black sandals. In “Jerry’s Visit to Hingham”, Terri wears a white sleeveless blouse, a silver bracelet with a matching ring and earrings, a black ankle-length skirt with a black and white striped waistband, and tan sandals with white straps. In Anime Extravaganza Movie: Endless Summer, Terri wears several outfits. Each one is listed below: * When watching the Big Brother Veto Competition between Tyler and Rockstar, Terri wore a white short-sleeved dress with a black floral pattern and no shoes. * When returning from her temporary visit to Connecticut, Terri wore a black t-shirt with a pink and orange floral pattern, brown cargo capris, and black sandals. * During the Big Brother Veto Competition for Week 6, Terri wore a white Music Television t-shirt, gray thigh-length shorts, and black slippers. * During Tom and co.’s second weekend in Milford, Terri wore a lavender and white t-shirt with a periwinkle pattern on the sides, dark blue denim capris, and purple sneakers with white soles and laces. During the Walk, her denim capris are replaced by light pink knee-length leggings with darker pink, purple, blue, yellow, and orange paint splatters on them. * Terri’s outfit in the Virtual Paradise consists of a large, purple tank-top that covers most of her legs, a black bikini-top underneath, light blue thigh-length denim shorts, brown sandals, and black sunglasses with turquoise lenses. She later switches to a navy blue dress with black high-heels. * Her swimwear consists of a black one-piece swimsuit * Her sleepwear consists of a pink robe with white trim. * During the Book of Mormon play, Terri wore a transparent, black short-sleeved blouse with frilly sleeves and a white floral pattern, a black sleeveless undershirt, black trousers, black sandals, black shades, and a dark green backpack, which Jerry and Allison later donned. * During the Monday walk, Terri wore a white short-sleeved blouse with a beige and black circular-dotted pattern, khaki pants, and her purple sneakers. * During Tuesday dinner, she wore a dark blue blouse with gray sweatpants and black slippers. * During Zingbot’s return in BB20, Terri wore a white long-sleeved blouse with a black pattern and zippered chest pockets, black trousers, and black sandals. * On the day Dora and Diego announced they were moving to the city, she wore a blue-gray and white vertical-striped blouse with long sleeves, blue-gray denim capris, and black slippers. She later switches to a white t-shirt with a white bikini bottom. Terri's main outfit in the Advanced Education series consists of a sky blue short-sleeved blouse with a purple and orange floral pattern and stripe on the hem, purple capris, and black slip-on shoes with white soles. She also has a black pair of sunglasses in her hair. In the promotional artwork, she wore a purple dress with orange stars on it, her black sandals, and the same sunglasses. She can also be seen wearing tank-tops, t-shirts, blouses, or sweaters of varying colors(usually white, black, purple, blue, orange, pink, gray, or other colors) with either blue jeans or black leggings(sometimes capris or shorts of various colors). On her feet, she would wear sandals, sneakers, flats, high-heels, or slip-ons. She sometimes wears dresses with or without a floral pattern(sometimes a different pattern). During the SAT's, Terri wore a black hooded jacket, a gray short-sleeved undershirt, a white pearl necklace, blue jeans, and a black pair of sneakers. On the day before the Ring Ceremony, she wore a light blue long-sleeved blouse with 3 buttons on the collar, black leggings, and gray-blue sneakers with white soles and laces. During the Ring Ceremony, she wore a white gown with a matching shawl, as well as light brown high-heels. In the Halloween Special, she wore a blue and white patterned blouse with long sleeves, khaki pants, and black shoes. In Alex's Scary Story, she wore a purple jumper dress over a red sweater, blue and green patterned leggings, and her purple sneakers. In "The Connelly's Plimoth Plantation Adventure!", Terri wore a pink and white checkered flannel shirt, deep blue jeans, white socks, and black sneakers. During her son's house warming, she wore a black hooded jacket with her outfit. The Next Day, she wears a dark purple long-sleeved blouse, a pink necklace, bracelet, and earrings, black leggings, and black leather boots with several straps. At the mall, she wore a gray coat with her outfit. In Part 2 of "David's Birthday", she wears her black hooded jacket from the SAT's over a light blue long-sleeved blouse, blue jeans, and her black, green, and purple sneakers. In Part 3, he wore a turquoise long-sleeved shirt, the same blue jeans, and black flats. She later wears her black hooded jacket with this outfit. In the Thanksgiving Special, Terri wears 2 main outfits. Her first outfit consists of her gray coat over a black blouse, black trousers, and black flats. Her second outfit consists of a light gray long-sleeved blouse with a black pattern on it, a silver watch, and the same black trousers and flats from her previous outfit. When leaving Judi's Beach House, she wore a black jacket. In the Christmas Special, Terri wears 3 different outfits. During her family's Christmas Party, she wore a light bluish-gray sweater, black leggings, and black leather boots. Prominence 8th Grade Adventures * Return of Wilbur Davies(debut & only appearance in 8GA) High School Years * The Spirits of Verbal Abuse(first re-appearance) * A Weekend of Shopping * Ornament Shopping * School Daze Christmas Chronicles 11: The Holiday Extravaganza * Larsson and The Power of One! * Pokemon Franklin Expeditions 14: Talent Breakout! * Pokemon Franklin Expeditions 19: The Brunch Bunch * A Wicked Good Time! * Sweet Mother of Mine * The Dental Institution * The Final Frontier(final appearance in HSY) School Daze in Paradise * Driving-Into Attempt #2(first re-appearance) * Suicidal Jaguar * The Cable Crew * Shoe Shopping * Enter Brock and Misty! * The Train of Strength * The Chinese Buffet * Two Yard Sales and One Piece!(final appearance in Paradise) Forever Sophomores * Simapalooza(first re-appearance) * A Corny Adventure * Return to Maine * Bread Bakers * Jerry's Birthday Part 1: Nona's Door Troubles * Holidays with Spongebob and Rigby: The Legend of Bookini Bottom (Part 1) * A Day in the Life of Michael Connelly * A New Horizon * The School Daze 30th Anniversary Special! * Life During Post-Thanksgiving! Christmas is just around the Corner! * Enter Naruto Uzumaki, The Seventh Hokage! * Town Covered In Ice! Getting Through Another Errand Spree! * Peace Be With Bill * The Same Boring Routine Part 1: Movie Night is UnBEARable * The Same Boring Routine Part 2: The Plaza Search Party * Party at Jerry's Hometown * The Doppelganger Wedding * School Daze 4: Road to the Omniverse! * 6 Cousins and a Baby * The Meeting of Errands * Surprise on St. Patrick's Day * Easter Kicks off the Month (Part 1) * Larsson Meets Addams! * Maine Trip 3: The Out-of-State Viewing * 2 House Tours, 1 Walker, and a Table Return * Enter Timmy Turner: The Average Kid Who No One Understands! * Lights, Crazy, Action! * The Dinner Moms * Enter Tommy Pickles: The Connecticut Explorer * A Trip Down Fatal Lane * Pain, Pain, Go Away! * Party of Coughs * The Weirdness War (final FS appearance) Advanced Education * The Big Brother Binge (first re-appearance) * Judi and the Abandoned Basement (Main Antagonist) * The Homework Hitch * Greg and Jerry's Blue-Collar Adventure (Main Antagonist) * Happy-Time Proposals * Return of the Observation Assignment * Road to Fuddrucker's * How to Present a Quiz * Gatsby on a Deadline * Vlogger 2: The Heat of the Moment (Main Antagonist) * Journey Through the Witches Woods * Tom and Friends vs. the SAT's (Main Antagonist) * From Not-So-Humble Beginnings * Put a Ring on It * Terror Tales of Fredford * Allied Forgiveness (Main Antagonist) * Stewie, Brian, and Many Others React to "The Scoots" * The Connelly's Plimoth Plantation Adventure! (Main Antagonist) * David's Birthday Part 2: Dare to Lose a Friend * David's Birthday Part 3: The Party of Risks * The Larssons' Thanksgiving Crisis Special * Simful Errands * Ronny's Not A Fan * Hair-Raising Festivities * You're a Mean One, Mr. Prime (Main Antagonist) * The Warmest Day of Winter (Main Antagonist) Gallery Trina HSY.PNG Trina FS.PNG Trina_AE_Prototype.PNG Trina_AE.png